


Funny when you're dead how people start listening

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Different Paths of Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Gen, Ghost Jessica Moore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester Friendship, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, POV Jessica Moore, Retelling, Season/Series 01, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Dean is looking at her with fear and anger and then he really looks at her and he looks so broken.-Oh, Jessica...-And that was that.





	Funny when you're dead how people start listening

**Author's Note:**

> [If I Die Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuzK6FusELo)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We need more Dean & Jessica fanfictions, guys!

The last thing she remembers before everything gets in flames was the engine of a car.

One that sounds familiar.

She looks out of the window and notices a black car parking. She knows Sam was in there.

She smiles to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The thing is when she turns Brady is there, smiling and his eyes are black.

She can even scream when he is thrown against the wall. She feels pain. So much pain. She ends up in the ceiling and the pain just increases in his stomach.

She can't scream, she can't move.

Then she can hear the entrance door click open.

She really tried harder to scream but still nothing.

Then the bedroom door is opening, and Sam...

 

 _Oh, Sam.._.

 

After that, everything happens so fast. She is burning at the same time Sam is screaming her name.

Before she is consumed by the fire, the bedroom door opens again with a bang.

 

-SAM-

 

Then nothing.

 

+_+_+

 

Someone is there, in the apartment. They aren't the police or the firefighters, not even her parents. Is so quiet but she knows someone is there.

The bedroom door (or what is left of it) opens a third time and she knows that guy. She is sure of that.

The man freezes at the door, watching the room.

She notices his eyes go far beyond everything, like his mind is somewhere else. She notices how his hands are holding something and how he looks like he isn't breathing and then seconds later everything is all right.

The guy enters and walks with caution.

Maybe because there is still the yellow tape.

Maybe because he doesn't really want to be there.

She is looking at him with attention.

She through of Sam and how much similar they're because this is Dean, Sam's big brother.

 

_Why is he here?_

 

She watches how he stays in the middle of the bedroom, looking up, at the ceiling. Watch his expression change to one of complete terror and she is sure the guy -Dean- is having a panic attack because he is in the floor a second later, with his hands in his face, trembling.

She hears murmurs.

She wants to get close. And apparently, she does because she can hear now.

 

-God... Oh god... I'm so sorry, Jessica... I'm so sorry. Mom, I'm sorry. I couldn't help her like I couldn't help you-

 

The way his voice just trembles with each  _sorry_ breaks her heart.

She is touching him now. Putting a hand in his heart. Trying to help because it wasn't his fault. She is happy that he got Sammy out because Sammy was out, doesn't it?

The guy freezes and that's... good?

But his hands are taking a gun at the same time that the guy just flees to the other side of the room.

And now the gun is pointed at her.

Dean is looking at her with fear and anger and then he really looks at her and he looks so broken.

 

-Oh, Jessica...-

 

And that was that.

 

 +_+_+

 

 -There are no bones to burn... And I don't want to think about what are you attached to-he is not looking at her and he stills has the gun in his hands.

 -I said No either way-And that makes him look at her.

- _No_? No to what?-

-...to go-

 

Dean is still looking at her. Maybe confused with the answer but he doesn't say anything else. Until...

 

-You can't stay here...-And she frowns because is her decision.

 

She is gonna said something when Dean put his hand almost in his face.

 

-No, wait... Calm down-And looks around and see how the room is shaking and... Oh.

 -Sorry...-

-No, it's... It's normal, I guess.-he said like trying to convince himself. She guesses talking with the ghost of your brother's girlfriend is not every day thing.-What I was saying is... You can't... Stay here  _here_... In the apartment. Not forever or until we can... You can... You know...-

-Not happening soon-

-That's why you can't stay. Imagine staying in a place for all eternity. That's what makes ghost go crazy and violent-

 

She doesn't say anything for a while.

He looks like he has a plan, even if he still has the gun in his hands.

She looks at the room and is a sad image and a terrifying one. Everything all burned or covered in ashes.

She looks at him again to nod.

 

-All right, what's the plan?-

 

And for a moment looks that Dean has a smirk on his lips.

 

 +_+_+

  

-You went there... You went there even if you were terrified-

 

She is in the back seat because she can hide there.

 

-I wasn't--

-I saw you-

 

Dean doesn't say anything for a while. Like he is thinking or something but not avoiding the question because the radio is still off.

Dean looks like the person he would do that.

 

-My mom died like you when I was four-

 

And she remembers the _sorry's_ and  _I couldn't save her_.

 

-Oh, Dean...-

 

-Sammy... Sam didn't have to go... Not when... When you...-he takes some air before continuing-Dad walked in after mom... And he...  He just came back worse. Broken. That's why I don't want to be near that house ever again. I couldn't make Sam do that. He is hurt enough-

-I'm sorry-she said but she doesn't know what for she is apologizing. Dying? That's doesn't sound right.

-No. No... It wasn't... It isn't your fault... At all-

 

The silence covers them and is kind of nice.

 

They don't talk for the rest of the ride.

 

+_+_+

 

-Stop it-

-What-

-The nightmares-He looks worried, tired. Not really angry and that's not-

 -I'm not doing anything-

-Maybe you should...-he makes a movement with his hand.

-...go?-

-No. Yes. I don't know. I just want Sam to stop suffering-

-Me too-

 

The silence covers them again.

And is becoming more and more comfortable. Even after having talks like that.

In this case, they know that they can't do anything about it. Not when there is a process of mourning, of loss. Or that's what she remembers of her psychology classes.

Dean explains how she is talking to the wrong family about the process of mourning and healing when their dad is still out there trying to take the thing that killed their mom. That kill her.

And Sam is wanting to do the same.

 

-Well... Someone in this family had to do it right. Maybe you can be that person?-

 

Dean laughs but he doesn't say no.

She isn't a psychiatrist but she thinks he is helping Dean...  With something. That's makes her feels useful.

 

+_+_+

 

It was a terrifying experienced watch Sam's (and Dean's) bleeding eyes.

And she knows that Sam is still feeling guilty for her death. So she decides to do something that Dean wouldn't approve.

But then Dean is the one who can watch her without a problem, so obviously, he notices. Even so, he just says thank you.

And she feels better.

 

+_+_+

 

When the moment arrived, he was ready. She knows he was.

She wasn't worried about Sam, he knew him. Dean, for the other hand, was the one who watched his mother burn in the ceiling.

But she was proud of him. He was ready to close that part of his life.

 

When Missouri said she wants to talk with Dean alone, she was looking at her.

 

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moore.-

 

She blinks kind of impressed.

 

-You're good-she say and the woman smiles.

-She is, doesn't it?-Dean say, and the older woman is now looking at him with a reprimanded expression.

-Dean...-

-There was nothing left, Missouri-

-A hex bag would help...-

-She said No-

 

And they were talking like she wasn't there.

 

-Oh, child-

 

She wasn't a child. She frowns at her and she still looks apologetic.

 

-It was my decision and I don't regret it-

 

Dean looks relief for a second before he is being watched by the woman again.

 

-You two...-the woman sighs-I pity your brother-

 

Dean smiles and she does too.

 

After another round of scolding, Missouri watches them go.

 

-Be safe... The three of you-

 

Sam thinks he is referring to his dad.

 

He has no idea.

 

+_+_+

 

Dean is dying and apparently, he doesn't care.

 

-We can be ghost buddies-he said joking.

 

But she is looking at him in a bad mood.

 

-Wow. Now I understand why you two were dating. That was Sammy's bitch face all right-

-Dean... You don't want to die-

-Who said so? You?-

 

It's a low blow but an ironic one.

 

-...Oh, damn... I wasn't...-

-It's all right-

-Is not. I'm sorry.-She smiles.

-That was an apologize all right-

-Pff ass-

-Dumbass-

 

There was (their) silence again... Comfortable once more.

 

-...We can be ghost buddies-

-Hell yeah-

 

+_+_+

 

She knows she is bad news.

She tells that to Dean and he says the same.

Is suspicious and there is so much death around that blondie. And blond?

 

-Sam has something with blonds...-Dean says looking at her and she wants to say that is not the time to joke but she gets it.

 

So Dean is who is watching her from the street and Jess is watching her more closely. But no so close, because something tells her that girl can see her.

 

+_+_+

 

-It wasn't your fault-

-That's what Sam said, you know-

-I know, and this time he is right. You were just a kid.-

-A hunter's kid. At that age, I knew what was in the shadows and still I decide to leave my brother alone-

-Dean...-

-Can we not... talk about this right now? It was enough with Sam-

 

She let it go, but it's something Dean has to talk about at some point.

 

+_+_+

 

-How are you doing?-

-Fine. What wouldn't I?-

-Don't do a "Dean". That can't work with The Master-

-Did... Did you just call yourself "The Master"?-

-...What? No. Forget I said anything-

 

Jess giggles at the same time she watches Sam still talking with Sarah.

 

-I like her-

-Yeah?-

-Yeah-

 

The kiss happens and she has to accept that it hurts just a little. But she guesses she has to heal too.

Looks at Dean, that is smiling.

 

-That was good advice that you told him-

-...Which one?-

-I do want him to be happy-

-Jess, I didn't...-

-You really know me now-

-Well... You're the annoying little sister that I never wanted-

-But you could have had...-

-Yes. I would have loved you to be part of this weird family-

-I'm not part of this weird family?-

-You are-the inexistent doubt on his voice make her tear up a little.

 

 +_+_+

 

-You need to stay in the Impala, Jessica-

-I can help!-

-Those are demons! I don't know what can do to a ghost and I don't want to found out! Stay here... Take care of Baby-

 

When they get back to the car... John Winchester is unconscious. Sam is bleeding and Dean has a serious expression in his face.

 

They ended up in a cabin, and for some reason, she has a bad feeling.

She can't talk to Dean with Sam there but something is going to happen and she needs to do something.

The thing is, the object which she is attached is in the trunk because Dean really wanted her to stay there.

She considers herself a patient person but not in this case. The car begins to shake after trying for some time... Maybe is she concentrate enough-

Then the door of the cabin opens with a bang and Dean... Dean is bleeding. Everyone is bleeding.

She disappears and stays close to Dean in the back seat. He is looking at her before his eyes close.

She is not really listening to what the other two occupants of the car are talking about when she is trying to keep Dean awake. She decides to hold (or the closest thing that she being a ghost can) his hand.

It's when she has a... _feeling_ that she now has identified as when a demon is near.

She turns and looks at the trailer coming. In those seconds before the crash, she manages to feel the hand in hers grab tight.

 

 +_+_+

 

 

She is crying.

She feels so useless being there. Dean was an asshole putting the collar in the trunk of the Impala.

She doesn't know how many time has past, how Sam and Dean and their dad are doing. And she is really worried when, before the crash, he felt Dean's hand.

She wasn't supposed to feel him.

 

 +_+_+

 

Dean doesn't talk. Not to her. But not to Sam or Bobby Singer either.

That doesn't make her back away.

 

Dean is destroying Baby and just with that, she knows how hurt Dean is.

She sits near him. Not enough to be touch by the iron crowbar, but enough so she can watch him.

 

She would like to be of more help, but for now, maybe being there is enough.

She hopes it is.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... English is not my first language so, I apologize if this suck.
> 
> I wrote this just because I'm re-watching all past seasons of Supernatural and the inspiration just hit me like a truck.  
> And even if I'm in Season 6 now, I don't have anything else for this. But maybe someday? That's why is complete.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
